Holding a can of paint and painting from either a quart or a gallon can at the same time is not easy. This is due primarily to the design and shape of the paint can. With a quart can one can place the can in the palm and squeeze the can to hold it, or possibly hold the can with the palm on the bottom and thumb on the rim and squeeze. Because of their smaller hand size most women will find all of this difficult. With more women becoming involved in painting this presents an even greater problem.
As difficult as it is to hold a quart can and painting at the same time the problem is even more magnified if one uses a gallon can.
Thus, it would be advantageous and convenient if there were a means for holding such paint cans without the strain that is presently encountered and still have a hand free to paint with.